The drum type washing machine is provided with a tub arranged in a horizontal direction, with a drum mounted therein horizontally.
The tub holds water, and a drum is a place where the laundry is positioned and washed.
The drum is rotatably mounted in the tub.
The drum has a rotation shaft connected to a rear thereof, and the rotation shaft has rotation force transmitted thereto from a motor. Accordingly, the rotation force is transmitted from the motor to the drum through the rotation shaft to rotate the drum.
The drum rotates, not only at the time of washing, but also at the time of rinsing and even at the time of water extraction. The drum vibrates while rotating.
The rotation shaft passes through the rear wall of the tub, and projected beyond the tub. The rotation shaft is rotatably supported by a bearing housing. The bearing housing is rigidly connected to the rear wall of the tub. Therefore, the vibration is transmitted from the drum to the tub as it is.
In order to attenuate the vibration, a suspension unit is used. In general, the suspension unit is connected to the tub for supporting and damping the vibration of the tub. Accordingly, the vibration caused by the rotation of the drum is transmitted to the tub, and damped by the suspension.